Magnetic resonance technology is a known technology used mainly to obtain pictures of the inside of a body of an object under investigation. To do this, rapidly switched gradient fields that are generated by a gradient coil system are superimposed on a static basic magnetic field generated by a basic field magnet, in a magnetic resonance device. Furthermore, the magnetic resonance device has a high-frequency antenna that radiates high-frequency signals into the object under investigation to trigger magnetic resonance signals and records the triggered magnetic resonance signals, on the basis of which the magnetic resonance pictures are created.